Indicator lights are used to show the status of a system or part of a system. Specifically, the color of an indicator light and/or mode of operation (e.g., flashing), when lit, can notify a user about the status of a system or part of a system. As an example, when an indicator light is red and is lit, a user can be notified that a motor is not running. As another example, when an indicator light is green and is lit, a user can be notified that a breaker within a switchgear cabinet is closed.